The Way Things End
by Ryu-kanjin
Summary: GohanVidel-Just a story i thought of, the first few chapters are a little quick, but i promise it gets way better. I have 5 chapters written in my notebook, ill get them up as soon as i can R


The Way Things End

Chapter 1

Hearing a faint noise in the back round of his dream, he rolled over and slammed the source of the noise with his hand, braking it into pieces. Sitting up and looking around he remembers why he needed to get up, getting up and stretching, he walks out of his room and into the bathroom down the hall.

After getting ready he walks into the kitchen and sees his mother putting the breakfast on the table and his brother sitting at the table waiting for the food to be served.

"Good morning mom" Gohan says wile sitting at the table smiling.

"Good morning Gohan, ready for your first day of school" Chi-Chi says wile sitting 3 plates of food in front of Gohan.

"Yep" he chirped before devouring his food along with Goten, wile Chi-Chi just sit down and ate her food, being use to her sons eating.

After eating his breakfast, Gohan said goodbye to his mother and brother and flew off towards Satan City to begin his first day of high-school.

When he gets to the outskirts of Satan City, Gohan decides to land and run the rest of the way to Orange Star High-school .When he gets to his school he looks at the clock on the wall and sees that he is 30min early.Deciding to explore a little before getting his schedule, he starts walking down the main hall.

Wile walking down the halls, he sees a few students but they don't notice him.

After walking around for a good 15min he decides to go the principles office to get his schedule.

The principle looks up after hearing knock on the door"Hello, how may I help you" he says after Gohan walked in.

"Uh, Im Son Gohan, and I need my schedule." Gohan says smiling.

"Ah, its nice to meat you Gohan" the principle says wile handing him a peace of paper" here is your schedule, your assigned locker is on it to, I hope you enjoy your year"

Gohan thanks him and takes the paper. Before he can turn around the principle stops him"I almostforgot, you will need to share a locker with someone so don't be startled when there is stuff in the locker"

"Thanks for telling me." Gohan says wile walking our of the room and to his locker.

When he gets to his locker he notices there is a lot more students running around. "Hmm, this must be the time when everybody shows up." he says to himself wile entering the combination for his locker.

He gets it open and puts his capsule lunch and all the books he wont need in the locker. He didn't notice the stairs he was getting from the students walking by.

After closing the locker he is startled by a girl standing right next to him with a very pissed look on her face.

"Ah! hehe didn't see you there." Gohan says wile looking at the girl.

When both of the teens eyes meat, they were flooded with emotions neither have felt before.

'Beautiful', 'Gorgeous' they both think in unison.

-

Gohans POV

-

She was about 5' 8" and wearing a baggy white T-shirt and black biker shorts. You could tell that

she didn't like to show off but if you looked closely you can see a perfect figure under those

baggy cloths. She had here hair in two long pig-tails and had amazing blue eyes. He got so

lost in those beautiful blue eyes that he didn't hear her saying something.

-

The Girls POV

-

At last, she gets to see the person who is snooping in her locker. After he closed the locker and looked at here, its all she could do to keep her self from gasping out loud.

He was wearing slightly baggy black jeans with a white Howiian button up T-shirt with a red flower design. She could see hints of muscle under those baggy cloths. When she got to his face she seen the most gravity defying black spiky hair she has ever seen. Then when there eyes met, she seen the most beautiful pure black eyes she has ever seen. She was getting lost in those eyes.

-

Normal POV

-

After realizing what she was doing, she snapped out of it. " What was you doing in my locker" she asked still staring into those black pools.

After her question registered in his mind, he snaps out of it. Still staring into those beautiful blue eyes he spoke.

"Oh, how rude of me" he put his hand out for a hand shake"my name is Son Gohan, im knew here and this is the locker they put me in." he says wile shaking her hand.

She shakes his hand"Oh i see, well its nice to meat you, im Satan Videl.". Confusion is written on her face when she doesn't get the old 'Woah its Mr. Satans daughter!' speech, but instead she gets a friendly greeting.

"Its nice to meat you to Videl." Gohan says wile happly smilling. "Well I need to find my class, ill see ya at lunch bye." he says wile waving and running off.

-

Videl is setting in her class thinking why Gohan didn't get all exited when she said her name until she noticed the teacher clear his throat.

"Well class we got a new student today, and i expect you all to treat him nicely." the teacher said wile glaring at Sharpner.

The teacher motioned for the student to come in the door"Are you coming in or are you going to stand out there all day". The teacher smiled when the student walked in" Introduce your self son."

Videl smiles when she sees Gohan come through the door and nervously look at the class.

"Hello my name is Son Gohan, I love to read and have been practicing Martial arts for as long as I can remember." he says wile noticing Videl smiling down at him from the back of the class, hesmiles up at her.

"Well that's certainly an interesting mix inst it?" the teacher said wile getting out the lesson plan.

Gohan Notices Videl motioning for him to com sit next to her. He nodes and walks up the steps towards here.

"Well hello again." Videl says happily.

"Hello, pretty nice we got the same home room isn't it" he says wile sitting down at his desk next to her.

"Ya it is, by the way these are my best friends Eresa and Sharpner." she says wile leaning back so he can see them.

"Hey guys" Gohan says wile getting a "OH! arnt you a cute one" from Eresa and a "Hey" from Sharpner.

Wile Gohan introduces himself Videl is thinking ' why does that name sound so familiar?'. Then it hits her and she asks the next question out loud.

"Hey Gohan, is your fathers name Son Goku" she asks

"Ya it is, did you know him" Gohan asks

Everybody around him stops what there doing and looks at him strangely. "You mean to you didn't know your father is the most well-known Martial artists besides Hercule Satan" Sharpner stated.

Gohan raised a eyebrow at Sharpners words"Well i knew he competed in a few tournaments and won one but I didn't now he was famous." he said giving them the son grin. "By the way, who is the Hercule guy anyway? he must be REALLY strong to be better then my father." he says wile looking at Videl.

All he got was a look of awe from all the student around him.

"What" he asked innocently

"You don't know who Mr. Satan is" Eresa said in confusion.

"Um, no why would I" Gohan asked

"You don't know who the defeater of Cell is!" Sharpner yelled.

'So that's why he acted like he did, he didn't know who I was' Videl thought, ' Its nice of him to greet people with suck curiously ' she finishes with a smile.

' That must be that idiotic showoff that tried to take on Cell' Goahn gets an angry expression, ' I better pay little visit to this Hercule' he finishes with a smirk.

Videl notices Gohan smirk" What's with the smirk Gohan" she asks.

"Oh nothing, I just need to have a little 'chat' with Hercule after school" Gohan frowned " I want to hear his account on the Cell games."

"Why would you want to talk to my dad about the Cell games Gohan" Videl asked in confusion.

"Im sorry but that is a greatly guarded family secret and I cant tell you, yet" Gohan says with a serious face.

"What ever 'nerd boy', like you could get any where near Mr. Satan." Sharpner states.

"You would be surprised Sharpner." Gohan says with a smirk.

Gohan looks at Videl"Do you mind if I talk with your father after school Videl"

She smiles "Nope, you can come over after school." she said very happily

Gohan smiles and nods before the teacher tells everybody to be quiet so he can start the class.

-

About halfway through her 2nd class, Videl notices Gohan zoning out. She tears a piece of paper,

writes something on it, and passes it to him.

Gohan notices Videl pass him a note, he looks down and reads it. _Why arnt you paying attention?_,

he smiles then writes something down on the note then passes it to Videl.

Videls heart skips a beat when he smiled at her, shaking it off, she read the note.

_Thanks to my mother, iv known all this stuff sense I was 7 years old_, she looked up at him

only to get a another smile. She was about to write a another note when the bell rang

signaling the start of gym.

As he stand up Videl asks him a question"Exactly how ahead of us are you in school Gohan"

Gohan looks down at her eyes and says calmly" Well sense I completed highschool when

I was 8, my mom decided to get me into some college courses." he gave her the infamous Son

Grin" Thanks to Bulmas help I have Degrees in all the math fields, Science and English, and a

few more in technological fields." he finished with a smile full of pride.

Videl could only stair at him"Woah...wait, then why are you here? and are you talking about

Bulma Briefs"

"Well my mother thought that I needed social skills, so she made me come here, and yes it is Bulma Briefs" he smiled, " she has been a gamily friend ever sense she ran into my father 30 years ago."

Videl was shocked, to say the least. Someone she just met is the son of a legend, a genius, and friends with the Briefs! "Wow" is all she can say before they separate to change for gym.

After changing and making her way to the top of the bleachers, she goes wide eyed when Gohan walks into the gym. He was wearing a muscle shirt and knee high shorts that show of his well built body. ' OH MY GOD! He looks like a Greek God!' she screams in her mind.

After changing Gohan walks into the gym and looks around, seeing Videl on the top of the bleachers, he starts walking up the stairs to the top. When he gets up to her he sees here wide eyed expression and waves his hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Videl" he says wile waving his hand in front of her face.

After a few seconds, Videls brain registers what Gohan is doing and she snaps out of it.

"Oh sorry about that, I must have zoned out for a second." she said smiling up at him.

Feeling his heart skip a beat, his brain goes on auto pilot and he unconsciously says, " Your smile, its beautiful..."

Videl turns red as humanly possible and stutters, "T-thanks". 'No one has ever said anything like that to me before' she thinks before seeing Gohans shock expression, she giggles as he begins to blush.

"Did I say that out loud?" Gohan says wile sitting down next to her, " Im sorry if I offended you." he says wile looking at the ground.

Videl was shocked, 'That is the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me and he thinks he offended me!' she think before smiling.

"No no no, you didn't offend me, its just that no one has ever said that about me before" she said wile smiling up at him.

After seeing her smile again, he gets that weird feeling again but tries to ignore it. "Really? They must be blind then." he says in shock as Eresa and Sharpner walk up to them.

"Woah! Gohan, your not only cute but hot!" Eresa says wile sitting down next to him, "I bet you could beat Sharpner" she states wile poking at his arm.

Sharpner crossed his arms and 'hmphed', "I doubt it Eresa" he says wile sitting down next to Videl.

"Wanna bet Sharpner?" Gohan says wile smirking.

Videl raises a eyebrow at Gohan, 'He must be crazy, even I have a hard time with Sharpner' she thinks wile looking at him.

Just then the gym teacher walks in and blows her whistle, causing Gohan do cover his ears in pain.

"Well class, today we are going to start a martial arts corse" she says before seeing Gohan and Sharpner glaring at eachother.

"Looks like we got our first match, Sharpner and...","Son Gohan Mam"," Gohan come down here so you can spar."

The two teens smirk and make there way down to the floor.

About half way down the bleachers Sharpner speaks up," Don't be getting to friendly with Videl, she is mine.". Apparently Videl heard them because she yelled "YOU WISH SHARPNER!", Gohan just smirked at the outbirst.

"Doesn't look like she sees it like you do Sharpy." he says before they step into the partible fighting ring.

When they got into the ring Gohan got a very serious look on his face. "There is no way you can win this fight Sharpy" he heard a chuckle from Sharpner," you will be knocked out before you can even blink."

"Oh enough you two" the teacher says wile raising her hand into the air. "The first one knock unconscious or out of the ring loses." the two teens nod and she lets her hand drop and yells "Fight!"

In less then a second Sharpner was draped over Gohans fist that had drove into his stomach. Gohan stayed there for a second before letting him fall to the ground, standing strait and bowing he started to walk up the bleachers to where the girls were sitting.

Everybody was in shock, but the teacher recovered quickly. "Wow Mr. Son, I didn't even see you move...how long have you been practicing martial arts?" she asked weakly.

"Sense I was 4 years old Mam." he says wile sitting in between Videl and Eresa.

"Thats wonderful, looks like I got another helper" she says wile looking down at the unconscious boy. "Could someone help me get this boy to one of the bleachers?" she asked wile bending down to look at him.

"Gohan! That was AMAZING! How did you move so fast? I bet you could give Mr. Satan a run for his money." Eresa said before running down to check on Sharpner.

"He would be just as easy as Sharpner." Gohan says quietly but unfortunately for him, Videl heard him.

"No you couldn't, my father defeated Cell, you cant even compare to him." she stated wile glaring at Gohan.

Gohan looks into her eyes and sees a mix of sadness and anger, ' Wow, these people must think he is unbeatable, even his own daughter thinks she will never compare to him'.

"Actually Videl, you could defeat him with little effort." he said before the bell rang.

He looks down at her and sees that she is about to ask him a question. "Meet me on the roof alone for lunch, we can talk then." he said before walking off to the boys locker room.

She shook her head to get all the questions to go away for now and walks off to the girls locker room. Wile she is changing, all she can think about is how Gohan knocked Sharpner out with one punch in the blink of a eye and how he said that she could beat her father with little effort.

After running to her locker and getting her lunch she walked up the few flights of stairs to the rooftop. When she opens the door she sees Gohan standing in the middle of the rooftop with his back facing here, staring into the distance.

Sensing Videl behind him hey turn around and smiles at her. "Hello" he says before motioning her to follow him. When they sit down, Videl pulls out her lunch, witch is just a sandwich and a soda, and Gohan pulls out his capsule and looks at her.

"I must warn you, I eat a LOT of food." she rose a eyebrow at him and he smiled at her. "Okay I warned you" he said before hitting the button and throwing it on the ground in front of them.

Videl gasped when she seen a whole picnic table full of enough food to feed 10 people. She was thrown into a deeper shock when she seen him eat. He was shoveling food into his mouth faster then the eye could see. In less then 5min, all the food was gone.

"Wah...how...h-how can you eat all that food so fast!" she said to Gohan who was leaning back patting his stomach.

"Well, mom is the best cook in the world" he said wile smiling, " It runs in the family, besides I burn a lot of energy training" he said before sadness runs across his face " my father use to eat more then me and my brother combined.".

Videl watches him talk wile eating some of her sandwich, when he gets to the part about his father she wonders why he looks so sad.

She couldn't stand the sad face on him, she just had to ask. "What's with the sad face? Don't you like you father?", she seen Gohan look at her with the same sad face, she felt just as sad as he looked when he looked at her.

He seen the mixed expression of guilt and sadness on her face and gave her a weak smile, "No no, its nothing you said Videl" he heard her sigh of relief and look foreword with a cold face, "good don't blame yourself for my mistake." he said before looking up at the blue sky.

"What do you mean?" Videl asks

"I mean its my fault that my father is dead, not anyone else's." he said with no emotion.

Hearing the pain in his voice made Videls eyes fill with tears. "No, you cant blame yourself Gohan, death is no ones fault." she said wile willing the tears to go away.

Gohan turned and looked at Videl only to see tears in her eyes, the sight broke his heart. He reached up and wiped the tears away, "Don't cry for me Videl" he smiled at her, " it is my fault tho, if I hadn't of let my anger cloud my judgment, he would still be alive."

After the wonderful feeling she got from Gohans hand wiping her tears away, she shook her head. "No! You cannot blame yourself." she said wile looking at him strait in the eyes.

He looked into her eyes and smiled, "Its okay Videl, iv came to terms with it over the years." he smiles down at her. "I gess I should tell you how he died before you tell me it wasn't my fault, besides, its easier if I tell you know so you and your father don't have a heart attack on me when I talk with him."

"That reminds me, why do you want to talk to my father about the Cell games?" she said wile putting her left overs back inside the bag.

"I want to know why he claimed that he defeated Cell when he didn't." he said, wile watching Videl go from happy to furious in a split second.

"What do you mean? Of course my father defeated Cell!" she yelled

Gohan waves his hands in front of him in defense, "Woah, calm down Videl"

She just glared at him

"First things first, do you remember the Father and son with golden hair at the cell games?" she nodded, " Well that was my father and me" he finished, and braces for the bombardment of questions.

What he got he didn't expect, instead, she looked him strait in the eyes and said, "I feel that I can believe you, but they had gold hair and you don't, soooo im not sure." she said wile crossing her arms and glaring at him.

Gohan laughs, "Is that it? Well this is how my hair got blond." he stood up and walked a few steps before turning around and smiling. "Watch this" he said before concentrating for a moment, then a sudden flash of golden light came from him.

There in from of her was a Gohan with Golden hair and Turquoise eyes, but on top of it all he was glowing with some kind of ethereal light.

Videl was speechless, as she looked at him she felt this weird feeling come out of nowhere. It was weird, she felt like jumping on Gohan and ripping all his cloths off. Before she could think, they were on the ground kissing passionately.

After realizing what she was doing, she jumped off of him and turned red as a tomato. "OH my GOD! Im SO sorry Gohan! I don't know what got into me." she said wile looking down at him.

Gohan blushed and sat up, "Its okay Videl." he said wile reverting back to normal. "I can explain that to, besides, im not complaining, if been preventing myself from doing that all day" he said wile giving her the son grin. 'Woah, I almost lsot control there for a second, I have to keep my power low' he added as a after thought.

Videl looked shocked, "What do you mean you can explain it? And how can you change your hair and eyes like that?" she says wile glaring at him, but before he can answer the bell rang.

Gohan stood up and offered her his hand, she took it and stood up. "Looks like ill have to explain that part after school, its better that way" Gohan said wile they walked back into the building. "Cant have that part accidently heard by anyone."

Videl gives him a strange look and he just smiles at her, 'I wonder what her means' she thinks before it hit her. 'WAIT! He must know what happened after the transmission went out at the Cell games!' she finishes with a smirk wile sitting down next to Gohan.

Half the way through 5th period, Videl wrote a quick note and passed it to Gohan.

He looked down and read it, _'You said my father didn't defeat Cell right? You where there, so who did?'_, he smiled up at her and wrote one word then passed it back.

She looked down at the note wide eyed. On the note it said as plain as day, '_me_' is all it said. She was shocked, she couldn't believe what he wrote. How could a 10 year old have defeated Cell?

She looked back at him with a questioning look on her face, he smiled and wrote a note and passed it to her. It read, _'Did you ever really believe that your father had that much power?'_, she looked up at him and shook her head 'no'. She wrote something under it an passed it to him.

Gohan looked down and read it, _'No I never did believe it, after school you WILL explain okay'_, he looked up at her and nodded then diverted his attention back to the teacher.

-

After a long day of boring school the final bell rang and ever body rushed to there locker. Gohan and Videl was among the rush to get to there locker, but thanks to Gohans super speed they were there in a few seconds. They got there stuff and walked out of the school to Videls house.

"Thanks for letting me come over to your house Videl." Gohan says wile walking next to her, "No problem Gohan" she says looking up at him and narrowing her eyes "Besides, you have some explaining to do."

He smiled down at her," Okay but not here, we need someplace where now one can here us" he said wile looking at all the people around them.

"We can use a random room in my house, but its about a hour walk away and I don't think I can wait that long" she says with a pout wile thinking, 'why do still have the erg to kiss him?'

"Hmm, I could fly us there" he says wile taking to turn into a alleyway, "it would only take a minute to get to your house then"

She looks at him strangely but follows him into the alleyway anyway. "Okay, if we are going to fly then why did we turn into a alleyway? There isn't enough room to de-capsulize a air car." she said wile looking at him strangely.

Gohan gives here a confusing look, " Why would we need a air car?" he asks innocently.

"What! How else would we fly there? The only way to fly is with a air car." she says wile glaring at him.

Gohan smirked, "Ya there is".

"How?" she says before Gohan fazes out.

Gohan appears behind her and wraps his arms around her waist and flies strait into the air. "This" he whispered into her ear.

"AHH! GOHAN! What are you doing!" she yells wile closing her eyes tightly.

"Videl open your eyes, I don't know where your house is" he says wile looking down at her.

'She is so beautiful, to bad people only see her for her father' he thought wile watching her gasp and look around.

"Wow! Gohan I didn't know you could fly." she says before looking up at his smiling face, " I thought that it was just a trick during the Cell games, was all the stuff you and your father did during the Cell Games real?"

'He is so Handsome' she thinks before that feeling comes back, 'okay Videl, calm down' she took a deap breath.

"Don't worry, I felt it to, Its hard to control isn't it?" he says wile looking back up, "So witch way is your house?"

She smiled and started looking around, while she is looking Gohan is thinking 'Wow what a smile'. Videl speaking broke his train of thought.

"I can see my house from here" she says wile pointing west, "Its that huge brown house over there."

Gohan looks in the direction she was pointing in and sees her house. "Hang on" he says before blasting off towards house earning a squeal from Videl.

Landing in Videls front yard in a few seconds, Gohan gently sits her down on her feet and smiles at her. "Were here." he says before noticing she is not moving, "You okay? Did I fly to fast for you?" he says wile looking down at her with a concerned look.

Seeing the look on face warmed her heart, 'he is actually worried, how sweet!'. She gave him her first genuine smile in a long time, "No its okay, its just that my house looked over 10miles away and you got here so fast."

Gohan rose a eyebrow," Really? I thought I was going slow."

"Good god! That was slow!"she yelled.

Gohan just grinned at her.

She sweat dropped, "Uhh, how about we go inside." she started walking towards her front door.

"Okay" he said before following her inside a pair of huge oak doors.

When they walked inside he looked around. The where in a huge room with wooden floors riddled with, what seemed like, random rugs with dark wooden walls that had pictures and statues of Hercule all over them. The sealing was very white and elegant.

"Your house is beautiful except" he wrinkled his nose, "all the pictures and statues of your father."

She looked up at him and smiled, "I agree Gohan"

Gohan smiled back and continued to look around until Videl took a breath and yelled, "FATHER ARE YOU HERE!" she yelled making Gohan cover his ears.

"AHH! Videl, please don't do that" he said wile rubbing his ears, " I have very sensitive ears.".

" Oh im sorry Gohan." Videl said before hearing her father yell from the entertainment room. She motioned for him to follow her and the walked down the hall towards her fathers voice.

Before they entered the room Videl stopped and looked at Gohan, "I must warn you, my father is pretty hot headed." she glared at him when he chuckled. "What's so funny".

Gohan just looked at her and smiled, " If I can handle my mother wile she is pregnant, I think I can handle your father." he says before opening the door and holding it, "after you."

"Thank you Gohan." she says wile smiling and walking through the door.

As they walk up to Hercule, they see him watching old Tenchi Budokia footage. "Hello daddy"

Videl said wile walking up beside him, with Gohan right next to her.

Up on the screen Hercule sees a man yelling 'Kamehameha' and a blue beam fire at a nother man floating in the air. "I don't know how these guys got into the tournament using all of these cheap tricks." he says before noticing his daughter next to him, "oh hello honey, how was school?" he said before he heard a voice behind his daughter.

"Actually Mr. Satan, those two fighters are Tienshinhan and Son Goku, Goku is using the Kamehameha wave tought by Master Roshi." Gohan said in a matter of fact tone.

"Videl who is this strange boy in my house and how do you now this information 'boy'?" Hurcule wile glaring at Gohan.

"Well my name is Son Gohan the son of the black haired fighter on the video your watching, and both Tienshinhan and Master Roshi are both close friends of mine" Gohan smirked " I am also a master of the Kamehameha wave my father is doing, as well as the Flying technique Tien is using." He looked at Videl. " you could do both of these techniques Videl, you are about as strong as they are in this video"

Hercule was shocked, he stood up and got in the boys face, "NO! Those are trickes with mirrors and lasers, and what makes you think you can talk to the man who defeated Cell like that!" he yelled in Gohans face.

Gohan looked Hercule strait in the eyes, "2 reasons why, for starters you didn't defeat Cell." he pointed at the TV screen, " second, those are ancient martial arts skills that use to be well respected but thanks to you, the masters of those techniques are looked at in disrespect and there creators efforts are in vain if they are not passed on." he said with anger.

Hercule went red faced, "HOW DARE YOU! I SAVED this plannet, thanks to me you are ALIVE, and those are TRICKS not techniques, now LEAVE MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" he yelled.

Gohan was tired of Hercule being in his face so he gently pushed him away and took a deep breath. "Im sorry for making you angry Mr. Satan but I really don't like someone taking MY credit for defeating that monster and my fathers who DIED fighting Cell and defending the planet he loved so much." Gohan said rather cooly.

Videl was shocked, she has never seen someone talk to her father that way, and hearing that Gohans father died fighting Cell made her insides twist. Hercule was just staring at Gohan like he had a third head, then he started laughing like a mad man.

Gohans aura was visible after he heard Hercule start laughing, it was taking a lot of will power to keep himself from killing him.

"HA ha ha! Do you really expect me to believe you? You scrawny little punk!" Hurcule said before continuing to laugh.

Gohan had enough of it, Hercule had insulted his family and friends. With a loud yell Gohan went super and in a split second he had Hercule pinned against the wall with his right hand. Looking strait into the mans eyes, "DON'T you EVER talk about my family and friends, and especially my father, that again." he tightened his grip " or I kill you, wish you back to life, and kill you again!" he said before letting fall to the floor, "If it wasn't for the selfless acts of them this planet would have been destroyed many years ago and this universe would be under the rule of an immortal tyrant who destroys planets for a laugh.". He looks over at Videl and sees the horrified look on her face, he reverts and walks over to the center of the room.

"Im sorry Videl, but insulting or hurting my family and friends is where I draw the line, and when it is crossed I loose control." he says with a very sad face.

He turns to Hercule and bows deeply, "Im sorry Mr. Satan, just please do not talk like that about my family and friends again, I might not be able to stop myself next time." he said before helping the shaking man up.

Hercule looks at Gohan wide eyed and points at him with a shaky hand, "I-its y-you! T-the one f-from the C-Cell games!"

Gohan gives him the infamies Son grin, "Yep"

"Then why are you doing here?" he asks before going wide eyed, "Your not here for revenge are you?" he says wile backing off.

Gohan smiles, "Nope, I just wanted to now why you took my credit"

Videl was getting that feeling again, 'that smile' she thinks wile repressing the erg to jump on Gohan again.

Hercule sighed in relief, "Good" he said wile sitting down in his chair. " After you defeated Cell, you just left and everybody thought that I did it. I couldnt figure out who you guys were so I just went with what everybody thought happened."

Gohan looks at him and shrugs , "Makes sense"

Hercule looks up at Gohan, "Im sorry about your father and taking your credit"

"Its okay, I know I will see him again someday. And don't worry about the Cell thing, I was so emotionally un-stable at the time that I would probably destroyed the planet if I had all that fame on my shoulders." Gohan says with a shrug.

Videl chuckled, "Hey daddy, it looks like you saved the world after all" she says wile thinking, ' Gohan couldn't have that kind of power can he?'

Gohan looked at Videl and smiled, "Actually Videl, I could rip this planet in half with one punch if I wanted to" he said with a smirk.

Both Hercule and Videl looked at him like he had a third head, "Um are you crazy boy? Videl didnt say anything." and Videl said, "Gohan I didn't say anything, I thought that question"

Gohan raised a eyebrow and thought, 'Wow I didn't know the bonding wouldn't start this early' wile saying, "Ahh, nevermind" aloud wile sweat dropping.

Videl could have swore she heard him speak but decided to keep it to herself, 'I wonder how he heard my thoughts' she wonders wile Hercule leans back into his chair.

**_/Its because we are bonding Videl, and keep this part secret, I will explain when we leave/_** Gohan says through there link wile looking into her eyes.

Videl nods, "Well daddy we have to get going" she said.

"Where are you two going" Hercule says wile glaring at Gohan

"Gohan is going to show me some of his techniques he knows" she says wile looking at Gohan, "in one of our training room" she finished wile walking out of the door with Gohan right behind her.

Wile walking down the hallway Videl looks up at Gohan, "Did we actually hear each others thoughts in there?" she asked.

"Yep" Gohan says cheerfully,"We can talk telepathically, feel each others emotions and share memories" he says wile thinking, 'I wonder where we are going'.

She slaps his arm playfully, "Gohan you dork, were going to my bedroom"

"Videl, I thought that, and didn't you tell your father that we were going to the training room?" he says wile looking down at her.

Videl looks up at Gohan and smiles " We have half a dozen training rooms and my father is lazy, he wont look for us, he will prob use the intercom system."

Gohan shrugs "Makes sense.

As they walk down the maze of hallways, Gohan noticed that there wasn't pictures or statues of Hercule in the hallway they was heading down. The stopped about half way down the hallway, Videl opened the door and walked in, she shut the door after Gohan walked in.

On the other side of the room from the door was the balcony doors, to the right was a nice oak desk in the corner of the room and a nice sized TV in the middle of the wall aligned with her bed.

On the left side was a king sized bed with a small dresser ,about as high as her bed, one each side of her bed. The bathroom was to the left of her bed and the closet was to her right.

"Nice room Videl." he said wile looking around, then he seen her walk over and sit on the bed. She padded the bed next to her.

Gohan smiled, walked over to her and sit down. She looked up at him with those beautiful blue eyes, " Time to explain"

Gohans insides melted when she said that, taking a deep breath he looked strait into those eyes. " Videl, what im about to tell you is known by very few people on this planet."

Videl raises a eyebrow and nodes.

" Okay here goes" Gohan says wile composing himself "About 50 years ago, there was a planet called Vegeta, far on the other side of the galaxy." he noticed that she was taking in every word, " The people living on Vegeta were called the Saiya-jins. The Saiya-jins were a very powerful race of fighters that lived for the thrill of battle. They looked almost exactly like humans except for there black or dark brown hair, black eyes and a brown ape like tail." Gohans eyes got a haunted look, " About 50 years ago a evil tyrant ,by the name of Freeza, employed the saiya-jin people to help spread his empire over the galaxy, they had no choice but to except because Freeza would have destroyed there entire race if they didn't." Videl gasped, " They would send warriors to planets Freeza wanted and wipe out every living thing. They sent adults to the strong planets and babies to weak ones." Gohan smiled " About 10 years after being employed, the saiya-jin people rebelled against Freeza, they only succeeded in destroying there whole planet and 99 of there race. Freeza didn't hesitate, he was to afraid of another super saiya-jin being born." He looked at Videl and smiled " 4 saiya-jins survived, Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta and Kakkerot, Kakkerot was sent to a destant planet before it was destroyed, a baby at the time."

"Very sad story Gohan but how do I know if this all really happened" she asked

"Because that boy fell down a ravine and hit his head, causing him to forget everything he knew until that moment." Gohan looked back up at the sealing, "That child grew up and married, and had a child."

Videl was intrigued, how did he know all of this? "Who was the child Gohan?" she asked

He looked down at her with a longing smile, "Me" he said.

Videl looked at him wide eyed, "You mean that you're a saiya-jin?"

He shook his head, " No my mother is a human, im half saiya-jin, remember when I turned my hair gold and my eyes teal?" she nodded "that is what Freeza was so scared of, a super saiya-jin, its not just for show you know, it triples my strength, speed, and power." he said with a proud smile.

"Wow, all of this happened before you was even born, I cant imagine what has happened in your lifetime" she said with a weak smile.

Gohan let the mask that he kept up drop, he kept that up so people didn't really know how truly haunted he really was. "My life has been mostly a living hell, battle after bloody battle..." he said with his eyes tightly shut.

Videl watched as Gohan opened his eyes and looked into hers, 'Beautiful' he thinks wile looking at her.

She blushed and smiled at him "thanks" she said, giggling at his shocked reaction. Then she thought for a second "Didn't you say that we can share memories?" she asked.

He nodded

"Can you show me your memories? I would really love to see what the life of a saiya-jin warrior is like." she said with a questioning look on her face.

Gohan looked at her with a sad expression, "I don't know Videl, The things that I have seen have haunted me for so long...but at the same time, some of the most beautiful things in the universe."

Videl leans over and gives him a comforting hug, "Its okay, iv seen some pretty horrible things myself " she shivered " I know they cant be as bad as what you've seen, volunteering for the police has its downside" she said with a haunted look of her own.

Gohan looked down at her face and gave her a well deserved hug of her own, "Are you sure? Im not sure how fast they will come."

Videl didn't let go, "Bring it on!"

Gohan hesitated for a second before remembering everything from the beginning, making sure that the memories were sent to her.

Videl gasped, she was seeing everything that had happened in Gohans life. She was amazed when they stopped, It was like watching a movie for 15 years ,but strangely enough, only felt like a few minutes.

When all the memories stopped, she opened her eyes and looked up at Gohan. He was visibly shaking in her arms, all the memories he had locked away for so long came back with vengeance. He didn't want to remember them ever again, but he wanted Videl to understand. He didn't regret a second of it.

She looked up at Gohan with teary eyes, "Oh Gohan, im sorry, those things shouldn't have happened to such a peaceful soul" she blinked as the tears flowed "Im s-sorry Gohan" she cried before berrying her head in his chest and crying, holding on tightly with her arms that haven't left there position.

Videl cried, she wasn't just crying for Gohan, she was crying for herself to.

She had barley known this guy for 8 hours and he had already told her his greatest secrets, his greatest fears. He had showed her his life, his life full of some of the most horrible things imaginable and at the same time, some of the most beautiful things. This person that she is holding in her arms, is truly worthy of a peaceful life, full of happiness...more then anybody she has ever known. Son Gohan, this man she has known for barley 8 hours, is the one she will be with for the rest of her life, and after life.

Unknown to Videl, Gohan was seeing all of Videls life, just as he had done with her. He sees what was a normal life of a 5 year old girl, well at least to him, and her family training together and enjoying themselfs in a clearing in the woods. 'Wow' he thinks 'that must be her mother, Videl looks just like her!' he thought wile cradling the crying girl in his arms.

It continues like this until the 24 Tenchi Budokia, when both Videl and Hurcule win the championships in there divisions. A few days after the tournament, Videls mother gets sick and gets put in the hospital.

_Videls mom is lying on the bed at the hospital, hooked up to a lot of machines, Videl and her father are sitting next to the bed in some plastic chairs._

_Videls mom turned her head in her direction, "Videl sweaty come here" she said weekly_

_Videl got up and walked over to her mother, not quite understanding what's going on. "Ya mommy?"_

_The women smiled, "Videl, I want you to know that I love you with all my heart, and about a gift that runs in the family" she smiled at the questioning look on her daughters face " On your 16th birthday, you will find your soul mate, I found mine at that age, so did my mother, and her mother...it's a blessing that runs in the family." she said quietly._

"_Really?" Videl asked happily, the women nodded and looked over at her husband and smiled_

"_And you, please don't get in her way, consider that my last wish" she said wile smiling._

_Hurcule nodded, "Yes dear, I will not forget those words" he blinked, trying to hold back the tears " I will miss you so much..."_

"_Videl, take care of your father, and keep his over sized ego in check" she said with a light laugh " and please, for me, live a happy and peaceful life, I will see you in the after life" she said, wile getting a little pale._

"_I will mommy" Videl said, wile grabbing her mothers hand._

"_Good bye my love, goodbye my little angel" the women said, her life fading away._

After the grieving, Gohan seen Videls life return to normal. She was happy again, until the Cell Games. Then it all turned into a chaotic mess, she trained so that she could help anybody she could, but she paid a price. Having to grow up at such a early age to cope with what she seen wile helping the police, took a tole on her.

Videl finally calmed down and looked up at Gohan, she seen a very sad look on his face.

"Videl?" he said "has anyone ever told you that you look just like your mother?" he said softly wile raising his hand and caressing the side of her face "I can see that you got your strength and beauty from her" he finished wile smiling wormy at her.

She smiled and put her hand on his and leaned into his palm wile closing her eyes. "Its strange, I feel closer to you then anybody that iv ever known, yet iv only known you for about 8 hours" she said before opening her eyes and wrapping her arms around him.

Gohan laid back into the bed and smilled "Well, there is 2 reasons for that." he said, wrapping one arm around her.

Videl positioned her head so that she was looking up at him, "And those would be?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gohan looked thoughtful for a second, "Hmm, how should I put this?" he said, "AH! I got it" he smiled "Well when Saiya-jins are of age, there bodys and sub-conscious start searching for a mate, they kind of scan everybody they meet." he took a breath " and when there bodys find a mate, they start to emit pheromons to attract the person, after that, they couple usually bond and mate in less then a week." he finished wile blushing.

Videl smiled at this, "So you chose me?"

Gohan nodded, with a broad smile.

"Hmm, I like this Saiya-jin mating thing, its so much better then the way we do it" she said wile turning her head and resting it on his chest, "So what's the second reason?" she asked with closed eyes, enjoying the warmth of his body.

Gohan pulled her a little closer, if that was possible, "If im not mistaken, its your 16th birthday." he said

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "What does that have to do with anything?" she asked, thoroughly confused.

He smiled "Remember what your mother told you?" he said

She gasped and sit up "I completely forgot about that!" she said wile blushing " I gess she was right" she said with a saddened face.

"She was right you now" he said wile sitting up "If this bonding thing goes right, we will be together forever" then he smirked "and sense iv helped save the universe a few times, I will be able to keep my body after I die" then he got a truly evil look in his eyes "Im sure you will have a spot to, im sure they don't want to piss of the strongest being in the universe"

Videl laughed at the evil look in his eye, "I bet not" she said "wow, that's a lot to soak in" she let all the new information run through her mind, "wait, what did you mean by 'if this bonding thing goes right'?" she asked.

Gohan blushed, "We still have to complete the bond"

Videl nodded, "And how do we do that?"

Gohan blushed even redder, "We have to mate" Videl turned as red as he was "wile we are mating, we will instinctively bite each other at the base of the neck, completing the bond and linking our souls for all eternity" he finished, a little less redder.

'Hmm, that doesn't sound to bad at the moment' Videl thought wile blushing.

Gohan almost laughed, **_/ Videl, you forget, I can hear your thoughts/_**

Videls head almost popped from the rushing blood, "Oh ya, he he, I forgot" she said sheepishly.

Gohan smiled at her "well we can put the mating thing off for a few days" he said wile lying back on the bed "but then out instincts will take over and we will lose control" he gulped "wouldn't want that to happen at school or something"

Videl nodded in agreement, "No kidding" she said wile getting up.

He watched he walk over to the door, mesmerized. He seen her lock the door, turn and look at him.

She smirked and walked towards him, slowly, swiveling he hips in the process. When she reached the bed she crawled on top of him and straddling him.

"Then why don't we do it now" she said before wiggling her hips and leaning down to kiss him.

Gohan growled and met her half way.

The kiss got deeper every second they kissed, Videls hands found there way up Gohans shirt wile Gohans hands were gripping her hips and pulling here closer to him.

When they came up for air they both mumbled "wow" why breathing heavily. Videl sat up and gasped, "My Gohan, you are really ready arnt you?" she said wile looking at the huge bulge in his pants.

He just grunted and bucked. He leaned up to kiss her.

Videl leaned down to meet him half way. Just as there lips were about to meat, the intercom went off. "Sweatpea, its time for dinner." her father said through the speaker.

A _very_ deep growl was heard from Gohan, Videl looked as pissed as he sounded.

Videl looked at Gohan, "Grrrrrrr, we better go or he will come looking for us" she said, sadly, wile getting up and walking to the door, She looked back at him still sitting on the bed, "You comming?"

Gohan nodded, jumped up and walked over to her. "I hope they made enough food, im really hungry" he said sheepishly, holding his very angry stomach.

Videl laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, "We will continue this after dinner" she said before kissing him and walking out the door.

Gohan scooped her up and fazed out, earning a "eeep!" from Videl.

They appeared in the dining room, Gohan set her down on her feet, earning a strange look from Hercule. Videl shook it off and walked over to the table and sit down, with Gohan right behind her. Videl looked at what the chief brought out, "Um daddy? Can you have them cook about 30 more courses for Gohan?" she asked

Hercule raised a eyebrow, "Why would we need to cook that much food sweatpea?" he asked

He was answered by a laud rumble that shook the table.

"Because Gohan has a black hole for a stomach and would die if he ate as little as us" she said in a 'matter of fact' tone.

Hercule sweat dropped and walked into the kitchen, when he returned, Gohans plat was empty and he was pouting.

"Im soooo hungry!" he wined "I haven't eaten sense lunch" he said before his stomach shook the table.

About 20 min later, the chief brought out the food. Gohan was drooling by the time all the food was placed in front of him.

Everybody stared in shock as they watched Gohan eat. Videl, a little use to it, slowly ate her meal wile watching him out of the corner of her eye.

Gohan noticed everybody staring at him, "What?" he said with a fork half way to him mouth.

They all sweat dropped as Gohan continued to eat.

After about 10min, Gohan patted his stomach and leaned back in his chair. "Ahhh, that was good."

Hercule woke up form the shock, "GOOD LORD! Where do you put all that food! And how do you stay so scrawny! If I ate that much I would be as big as this house!" he yelled in shock.

Gohan shrugged, "Not even Bulma can figure that one out and she is the smartest person on this planet." he said wile standing up and saying thanks to the chifs. "And im not scrawny" he said, practically growling.

Hercule raised a eyebrow, "Prove it 'boy'" he said harshly.

Gohan smirked, a Vegeta worth smirk, and took of his shirt.

Videl was almost drooling and Hercule was shocked.

"As you can see I have 0 body fat, Saiya-jins tend not to retain body fat" he said wile putting his shirt back on.

Videl noticed the strange look from her father, "It's the country he comes from" she blurted out "well we have more 'training' to do" she said wile walking up to Gohan..

"Okay sweatpea" he said to thin air "What the?" he said wile looking around, where did they go?

They appeared in Videls room about a second later, Gohan smiled and sit her back on her feet.

"Woha, your fast" she said, smirking, she walked over and locked the door.

Videl wrapped her arms around Gohans neck, "This has to be the best day of my entire life, did you now that?" she said wile leaning against him.

Gohan smiled "Same goes for me" he said wile hugging her tighter.

Videl smirked and looked up at him, "Sooo, shell we continue?" she asked sweatily before kissing him.

Gohan grunted and kissed back.

6:00 am, the next day

Gohan tried to roll over but something was preventing him from doing so. Opening his heyes, he sees Videl sprawled out on top of him. He smiled, remembering the yesterdays events.

Videl woke up to movement under her. She opened her eyes only to see Gohans chest, she smiled and looked up at him. He was smiling ear to ear wile looking down at her.

"Good morning" he said.

"Good morning to you to" she said, cheerfully.

Videl tried to sit up but she couldn't, her body was aching all over.

"Why does my whole body ache?" she asked, after giving up.

"Side effect of the bond being completed" he said with a shrug of his shoulders, "It will ware off in a few hours."

Gohan looked at the clock by the bed, " At least we have about 2 hours until school starts"

"Do we have to?" Videl wined

Gohan chuckled, "Sadly yes"

**_/ Besides, we can talk and help each other without even looking at each other/_** Gohan said through there bond.

Videl smiled **_/ That's a good idea/_** she said wile trying to get up again, succeeding this time.

Gohan grinned at the vew in front of him.

Videl rose a eyebrow, "What?" she asked.

He just smiled and gave her a quick kiss, "We should get dressed."

Videl blushed and preceded to do just that, with great difficultly. When she seen Gohan get dressed like it was nothing, she began to wonder just how hard he trained.

Gohan slipped on his shirt, feeling her about to as, he spoke up. " I train for 5-8 hours a day using a very secret techniques" he winked. "I also train Goten and Trunks, plus I spar with Vegeta every once and a wile" he said wile putting his shoes on, "This is nothing compared to a day of training at 600g's."

Videl gasped " 600 g's! You mean 600 times earth gravity? Good God you would weigh like 120,000 Ibs!" she yelled

Gohan grinned and nodded "Yep".

He walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead, " I can probably get Bulma to mak us a partible Gravity Room for us to use" he smiled " I need to stop by home and do some eplaining, my mother is probably pretty mad. " he said wile walking to the balcony window, " you can meat my family after school if you want"

Videl nodded, " That would be nice"

He waved, " I'll see you in a few hours, want me to come pick you up?" he asked

She smiled sweetly, "Yes I would"

"Okay, see you then love." he said before taking off to his home.

Feeling a very strong emotion coming from Videl, he spoke up.

**_/ It took all I had to leave, I would have rather stayed in bed with you/_** Gohan said wile dogging a bird in the air.

**_/ Oh Gohan, I miss you so much already, this is going to be such a long day/_** she said wile doing a face plant into her bed.

**_/ Why? We are only going to be apart for 1 hour 53 min/_** Gohan asked.

Videl chuckled, **_/ Gohan, you forgot, we have only known each other for less then 24 hours. I don't think the school population or the press would take it calmly/_** she groaned _**/ God I hate the attention my name gets me/** _she said with a frown.

Videl felt Gohan laugh, **_/What's so funny/_** she asked.

**_/Sense when have you cared what anybody, except Eresa, Thinks of you/_** Gohan said.

Videl smiled, **_/he he, you got me there, but there is still those damn reporters to deal with/_** she finished with a frown.

**_/ I can handle the reporters_**/ Gohan's evil saiya-jin side takes over, **_/ Ill just take Vegetas approach and send tem the most potent death glare I can. The ones not smart enough to leave us alone will be 'persuaded' to leave/_**

Videl laughed, remembering all the things about Vegeta she had learned from Gohans memories.

**_/ That will work, know all we got to worry about is my father/_** she said, knowing full well how her father will react.

**_/ We can deal with that when the time comes, at the moment I have to worry about my mom. When I get there, she will probably beat me over the head with her frying pan before I can say a word/_** Gohan says with a groan when he sees his house on the horizon.

Videl didn't like the sound of that, **_/ Ok good luck Gohan, don't take to long, I don't know how long I can go without talking to you/ _**she said before going wide eyed. **_/What are you going to tell your mother Gohan/_**

**_/The truth/_** he said wile slowing down to land.

**_/What! Aree you crazy? Wont she freak out/_** Videl yelled in her mind.

**_/Not really, her and my father did the same thing, and after learning about the saiya-jins, she expected it to happen to me to/ _**he finished wile landing **_/ I'll talk to you in 15 min ok, my brother is running out to great me, by my love/_**

Videl frowned, **_/Okay, love ya/_**

Feeling Gohan block there link, she decided to go get ready for school.

Gohan landed in front of his house, but before he could take a step towards his house, Goten came running out yelling, "Gohan's home!" and plowing him into the ground.

"Hey squirt" Gohan siad wile standing up with Goten still hanging on him.

"Why didn't you come home last night big brother?" Goten said with a sad face.

Gohan smile and ruffled his hair, "Its okay, I just so happened to find you a big sister."

Goten went wide eyed, "Really!" he yelled, trying to hold back the excitement building within him.

All Gohan had to say was "Yep", and Goten was running around in circles yelling "I have a sister!" over and over.

"GOHAN!" Chichi yelled, frying pan in hand, from her position in the doorway. "HOW DARE YOU STAY OUT ALL NIGHT!" she yelled.

Gohan sweat dropped after uncovering his ears, 'She didn't hear Goten!' he thought.

"Explain yourself RIGHT NOW!" said a very pissed off ChiChi who slammed him on the head with the pan for good measure.

Gohan rubbed his head and mumbled something before tilting his head to the side and showing her the mark the Videl gave him.

It took a moment for ChiChi to understand what she was seeing. "All ready!" she yelled, "Wow, I wasn't expecting this happen on the first day of school". She slapped her forehead with her palm, "Then again, you are Goku's son.".

She stopped her mumbling when she heard to loud rumbles. She looked up and seen Gohan and Goten holding there stomachs. She sighed and said, "Come in, breakfast is almost ready.".

In a second flat they were at the table waiting for the food.

"Mom, you're the best cook in the world" Gohan said with a grin wile rubbing his stomach.

"Thank you Gohan" she said wile sitting back down in the chair across from him. "So, when will I get to meet this mate of yours?" she asked wile sipping her tea.

Gohan smiled, "We was going to stop by after school" he looked up at the clock, "speaking of witch, I need to get ready." he said wile getting up.

ChiChi smiled and got up, "Okay Gohan, just do NOT forget to stop by." she said wile starting the dishes.

Before walking off, Gohan Noticed Goten was missing. "Mom, where did Goten go?" he asked.

"He went over to Bulmas for today, I told him he could go after breakfast" she said.

Gohan nodded and walked off to his room.

Half way through a shower, Videl decided to take a cold shower. Shutting off the water and stepping out to dry, she ler out a sight. Gohan has only been gone for 15 minutes and it felt like a piece of her was missing.

When she finished getting dressed she walked down the hallway, to the dining room, where her father was sipping on a cup of coffee and reading the paper.

"Good morning daddy." she said cheerfully wile sitting down in the char across from Hercule.

"Good morning to you, did you sleep well?" he asked behind the newspaper.

"Best sleep iv ever had" she said as the chief brought out the food.

"Thanks you" Videl said with a smile as the food was placed in front of her.

"Your welcome" he said

Hercule just grunted at the chief when he got his plate.

Half way through the meal, Hercule decided to speak. "Videl, I would prefer if you didn't see this 'Gohan' kid again, he looks like trouble"

She looked up at her father, "Sorry daddy, I cant do that." she replied with a slight frown.

Hercule sighed, 'I new you would say that, I hope you can understand that this is for your own good' he thought. "Videl, don't do this" he said wile looking over the paper.

She rose a eyebrow, "Father, there is nothing wrong with Gohan, he is one of the very few people who treat me as a person, not a thing."

He looked at her with a sad face, "No Videl, all this punk want is to get into your pants, Im sorry but I must forbid you from ever seeing or talking to that punk"

"Father, you cannot do this" she said wile shaking her head "Over the short time iv known Gohan, we have gotten to know each other so well" she stood up, "take it back please" she pleaded.

He looked up at her, "Im sorry sweatpea, I cant do that."

Videl started to shake, a few tears falling down her face, she was **_angry_**, "NO!" she yelled wile putting her fist through the solid oak table, "I will NEVER forgive you for this!" she yelled before running up to her room.

Videl slammed her door shut and glared at it. "How could he do this to me!" she yelled before falling on her bed and hugging her pillow.

"Gohan..."she whispered.

Gohan just finished showering and was getting dress when he felt something weird. He went wide eyed and unblocked his mind as quickly as he could. Instantly he felt Videls emotions.

/**_Videl! Are you okay? What happened/_** he asked, very concerned.

It felt so good to hear his voice after what felt like so long. **_/I missed you SO much, lets never do that again/ _**she said instantly.

**_/I agree, now what wrong? From what I can feel, you are crying/_** he said wile brushing his teeth.

**_/Let me send you the memory, if I said anything about it I would probably brake something_**/ she said before concentrating for a second.

Gohan gasped after seeing what happened, **_/ No way/ _**he said with blood boiling **_/Father or not, he doesn't have the right, you didn't tell him about the mating thing did you/ _**he asked.

She shook her head, **_/No I didn't, I just put my fist through the table and ran off/ _**she said wile hugging her pillow harder.

Gohan clenched his fist, **_/Videl, im coming over right now to talk with your father, maybe after hearing that it would no doubt kill us if we were separated, he might change his mind/_**

**_/Thank you so much Gohan/_** she said wile sitting up and composing herself.

Gohan finished brushing his teeth and hurried downstairs, he quickly found his mother in the living room watching TV. "Mom im going to Videls before school, she had a fight with her father and she needs me."

Chichi smiled, "How sweet of you, ill see you after school then"

"Okay, bye" he said wile jogging out the door and taking off.

/**_Videl, I'll be there in 5 minutes okay, can you hold out until then/_** he asked wile watching the ground speed by.

/**_Yes I can, oh and Gohan/_** she asked wile walking down the hallway towards the living room.

_**/Ya/**_

**_/I love you/ _**she said wile sitting down on the couch next to Hercule who was in his chair watching TV.

/**_I love you to/ _**he said with a smile.

Videl smiled at his comment wile sitting quietly.

Hercule seen Videl sit and smile, "Did you finely see it my way sweetpea?" he asked

Videl let loose a deep growl and scowled at her father.

"No" she said bluntly "I was smiling at something me and Gohan was talking about just now" she looked away "Im not talking to you until he gets here"

Hercule raised a eyebrow "How was you talking to him?" he asked "you didn't have a phone to your ear"he chuckled "That punk can't get on my property, the gates are locked" he said before re-directing his attention back to the television.

Videl rolled her eyes/**_Gohan, My father think the gates in front of our house will stop you from getting to our dore/ _**

Gohan laughed, both out loud and in his mind. **_/Wow, does he forget that fast? Or is he just a moron/_**

Videl chuckled out loud, **_/More along the lines of being a moron/_**

**_/I'll see you soon, im almost there/ _**he said, seeing Satan city in the distance.

Videl smiled/**_Okay see you then/_**

"What was that about" Hercule asked "You laughed and smiled, it was like you was on the phone"

Videl frowned and looked at her father, "Sense Gohan will be here soon, I ges it doesn't matter" she said wile shrugging "Like I said earlier, I was talking to Gohan"

He blinked, "How do you now he will be here soon?"he asked "And how were you talking to him without a phone?" he asked as they heard a knock on the door.

After seeing a maid walk to the door, Videl said "Dad, its called Telepathy, we can talk with our minds, without saying a word"

Hercule started laughing "Hahaha! Telepathy, ya right!"

Videl rolled her eyes jsut as the maid walked in, Gohan right behind her. "Miss Videl?"she said "This handsome yung man is hear to see you"

Videl went wide eyed, "Gohan!" she yelled before running at him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and starting a make out session in the middle of her living room. Gohan didn't complain one bit.

**_/Don't leave me again, I felt so alone without you/ _**Videl said wile they were kissing.

**_/Don't worry, I wont/ _**Gohan said wile breaking there kiss and gazing into Videls eyes. They touched there foreheads together and stared at each other.

/**_Good/_** she said.

Hercule turned as red as humanly possible, while the maid was smiling.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Videl turned and looked at her father, "What does it look like im doing?" She asked "Im kissing my mate"

Hercule started to shake "KISSING YOUR MATE! You will do NO SUCK THING with this scrawny PUNK!" he yelled

Gohan, who was currently holding his ears, spoke up. "HERCULE!" he yelled, causing the red faced man to stop "Stop freaking yelling, we can hear you just fine!" he said, a little lower.

Videl took a few steps back as her father walked right up into Gohans face.

"Who gave you the right to kiss MY daughter you punk?" he said wile staring strait into Gohans eyes.

Gohan stood his ground, "Videl is my mate, I can kiss her if I want" he said with a flash of teal in his eyes.

The flash of teal caught Hercule off guard, but only for a second. "Shen is not your 'mate' and you cannot kiss her when ever you want, I forbid Videl from seeing you ever again and you are trespassing on MY property, leave now before I call the police" he said before walking over to Videl "And for you missy, go to your room, you will never see this punk again"

In the blink of a eye, Gohan was in-between Hercule and Videl.

"What...how...what ever, get away from my daughter and leave my house this instant" Hercule said wile reaching out to push Gohan away.

Gohan growled as Hercule tried to move him, "You want me to leave this house that you bought with the money you got from taking the credit for defeating Cell?" with a mighty yell he turned super "I DEFEATED Cell and you will NOT talk to my mate like that, father or not"

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he looked to his left and seen Videl walking in front of him and towards her cowering father.

Videl looked up at Gohan, "Gohan, calm down, my father doesn't know when to shut his mouth" he nodded and reverted, she looked down at her father "And you, weather you like it or not, me and Gohan will be together forever, his Saiya-jin half guarantees that" she said before walking towards the front door "Its time for us to go to school, calm down and we will explain when we get back from Gohans house" she stopped and looked back at Gohan "You coming love?" she asked. He nodded and was instantly by her side.

All the maids and butlers who were watching smiled and walked off. One of them shook her head, 'she has him wrapped around her finger, Hercule will never get them apart' she thought wile walking away.

When they get outside, Videl gives Gohan a quick kiss. "Did you know doing that only makes me love you more?" she asked

He shook his head and smiled, "Nope, but ill make sure to do it more"

She smiled, "How about we get going, a little slower this time please?"

"Sure no problem" he said wile picking her up and flying to school.

"You really need to teach me how to do this" Videl said wile hugging Gohan tightly.

/**_That will be very easy with this link, how about I teach you tommorow/_** he asked.

Videl sighed, content, **_/That would be nice/ _**she said wile watching the ground speed by.

Sorry about this ; I forgot to add my notes lol. I looked at this after I uploaded it and noticed it spaced the lines weird o.0 im using WordPerfect 10 to type with if anybody knows how to fix it.

I know it's a little rushed, but look at the way Goku and Chichi went. They spent like a day together over the span of like 6 years and got married o.0, besides, this is just the way it came out when I wrote it xD. My great-grandmother just died so it will be about a 2 weeks before I get the next chapter up ; the chapters a reeeaaalllyyy long and take forever to type.

On a side note, im not the best speller, so don't hesitate to correct me it would help a lot lol

Im typing up the second chapter right now (2/08/05) so it should be up in a few days if I get the cpu to myself for a good 4 hours a day .

(ps ill fix the spacing after i get the second chapter up)


End file.
